1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door entry guards and more particularly pertains to a new door jamb safety device for inhibiting insertion of fingers between a door and a door jamb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door entry guards is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,909 describes a device for preventing insertion of go fingers between the door and the door jamb to prevent the fingers being injured. Another type of door entry guard is U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,862 having a protector mounted to a door and door jamb to prevent fingers from being pinched between the door and the door jamb.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new door jamb safety device that prevents access to an area between the door and a door jamb to prevent injury to fingers being pinched between the door and the door jamb.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new door jamb safety device that allows for the door to be easily closed.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a frame member being designed for coupling to the door jamb. A door member is designed for coupling to the door. The door member is hingably coupled to the frame member whereby the door member is pivotal with respect to the frame member when the door is opened and closed with respect to the door jamb. The door member and the frame member is designed for is positioned between the door and the door jamb whereby the door member and the frame member are for inhibiting access to the area between the door and the door jamb to prevent fingers is pinched between the door and the door jamb when the door is being pivoted with respect to the door jamb.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.